Dear Prudence
by Muchalu
Summary: Natsume hurts Mikan's feelings so bad, that she locks herself in her room for days worrying everybody, even Hotaru! How can Natsume fix his mistake he made? A songfic that is Mikan inside and out.


A/N: Hey there, this is Muchalu speaking! Yeah so I hope you like this story. I actually wrote it last night at around 1 in the morning but don't worry, I cleaned it up a bit. So it's not messy…hopefully. Anyway, review after ur done! Thanx! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice or "Dear Prudence". Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"Natsume I think you went a bit too far this time." Ruka told his best friends as a crying Mikan ran out the room, while Anna, Yuu, and Nonoko started to run after the her. Earlier, Natsume saw Mikan talking to Tsabasa outside about something. Tsabasa saw Natsume and decided to take the risk of messing with Natsume's mind so that he can have a good laugh later. Before leaving Mikan, Tsabasa kissed her on the forehead and patted her on the head telling her to stay out of trouble today. Mikan then smiled waved at her sempia as he left her. Natsume was not mad, oh no, he was furious at what that stupid shadow caster did to Mikan. He didn't know why, but Natsume wanted to yell at her. By the time he unfroze himself, Mikan was already gone, probably already in the class room. So what did Natsume do to make Mikan cry? After entering the classroom, Natsume was giving out an aura that was pure death. Everyone knew to stay at least eight feet away from him if they wanted to stay alive or healthy for that matter. Mikan, being the dense person she was, didn't notice Natsume's deadly aura and approached him with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning Natsume! How are you today?" She asked in her cheerful tone.

"…" Natsume responded. Right now the class was terrified of what might happen to their dear cheerful Mikan.

"Oh why the long face this morning Natsume?" She said gently grabbing his arm. Natsume gave Mikan, the most stupidest girl ever a sharp look and pushed her really hard away from him.

"Stay away from me ugly." He said in his most coldest voice ever. The students all turned to the direction of a hurt, traumatized Mikan who got up and ran out the door crying. Natsume didn't mean to push her that hard. Actually he didn't want to push her at all. He was just going to use his alice but remembered that it wouldn't work on her. He felt horrible about what he did. He wanted to make things right again.

"Baka, you have to come out sometime." Hotaru said. This situation was really getting serious if Hotaru was trying to get Mikan out of her room. All of kids in Mikan's class had been trying to get her out of her room now for almost two days now. Thankfully, they weren't learning any new materials in class or else Mikan would have been in deep trouble. Everyone was trying their best to help Mikan to get out of her room. Even Sumier was trying her best. Well everyone except Natsume that is. He now felt really bad about what happen the other day and really wanted to talk to Mikan privately. But each time he went to her room, there were a group of people there. Even Hotaru was there, which meant that he really did a horrible thing this time. Natsume then came up with a plan. But it had to be done when everyone was away from her door in order to do it. He quickly went to his room to start the preparations for tonight.

Mikan had been in her room crying for two day now. She was gravely upset about what Natsume did, plus she hurt her arm real bad from the push. She looked at the clock at notice that it was now two o'clock in that morning and everyone should be gone. Thankfully, her classmates have been leaving her food to eat so that she wouldn't go hungry, so decided to eat her dinner now then go to sleep. Walking towards the door, Mikan heard the soft music of a guitar playing on the other side of her door. Who could be playing music at this time of night? Suddenly she heard a voice start to sing.

_**Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play**_

Dear Prudence open up your eyes  
Dear Prudence see the sunny skies  
The wind is low the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?

Look around round  
Look around round round  
Look around

Dear Prudence let me see you smile  
Dear Prudence like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence won't you come out to play

The music stopped and Mikan quickly opened the door to see nobody there. Was she dreaming about the singing just now? Mikan looked down and saw a little bouquet of daisies and warm food in front of her door. She smiled, picked all the items up, and walked into her room again with a bright smile on her face.

The next day, the students decided to give up on Mikan and let her come out her room on her own. It has been three days since she locked herself in her room. Nobody could enter, even with their Alices they couldn't do anything.

"Good morning everyone!" a familier voice shouted. It was Mikan with her face glowing and a big huge smile greeting the new day. Everyone ran towards her and started asking questions.

"What made you get out your room Baka?" Hotaru asked her best friend with no expression.

"Well, this might sound weird but, I heard someone singing last night in front of my room."

"Someone was singing in front of your room? Who was it? What did they sing?" Anna asked with the whole class waiting to hear Mikan's response.

"Well I don't know who it was, but the song was really good. I liked it but I don't know what the song was called." Mikan said sadly.

"Well do you remember the words to the song, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked patting his bunny.

"The only line I remember was, 'The sun is out, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you…' but that's all I remember. Oh and there was also something about making a daisy chain. When I opened my door, I found Daisies and a hot plate of food." Mikan told Ruka.

"A warm plate of food?" Ruka asked. 'No, it can't be him…can it?' thought Ruka looking at his bunny.

"Oh I think I heard of that song before!" Yuu exclaimed. "It's called "Dear Prudence" by I think The Beatles."

"The Beatles? Who are they?" Mikan asked.

Everyone sweat dropped at Mikan's question. Even Hotaru shook her head.

"Baka it's the band of your favorite song "I Want to Hold Your Hand"." Hotaru said looking at Mikan with an expressionless face.

"Really that's their song too? Wow, they most of been really famous!" Mikan explained. Stupid but cheerful Mikan was defiantly back. Suddenly, Natsume walked in and every turned around to look at him. Before sitting down he looked at Mikan and motioned her to come over to him. Mikan was scared. What would he do to her? As Mikan walked over to Natsume, Natsume watched as she walked over to him with a scared face. When she approached him, Natsume looked up into her brown eyes and said, "So, you came out of your cave I see."

Mikan didn't respond to his comment. 'He should apologize to me instead of insulting me.' Mikan thought. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Mikan sat down in her seat next to Natsume and heard he huming, very softly, "Dear Prudence". From the corner of his eye he could see Mikan look at him slowly realizing, hopefully, that he was the one who sang to her last night. Ruka heard the faint humming and slightly turned his head to Natsume. 'So it was him. Well, at least everything is back to normal.' Ruka thought

"Hey flower print stop staring at me would you?" Natsume said reading his manga as Narumi was talking to the class.

"NATSUME, YOU BIG PERVERT I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

'Yep, everything is back to normal.' Ruka thought with a nervous laugh.

* * *

A/N: Thanx for reading my story!!!! I really hope you liked it. This is actually my third story and my second song fic. I live in a family where the Beatles are always number one. (It's my dad's side of the family who are their big fans. My Aunt almost took George's hat when she met them along with 1,000 other screaming fans years ago. Lol) So this idea came in my head. I'm actually thinking about another story right now. But it won't come out until later. Until then, thanx again and tell me what you think!

Much love, Muchalu


End file.
